


Summer Storms

by shaqfu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7746046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaqfu/pseuds/shaqfu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guy in the apartment under Lance really needed to stop doing alchemy at all hours of the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Storms

“Keys, keys, keys,” Lance frantically whispered to himself as he moved his hands, willing his keys to float to him from underneath the pillow that he swore he looked under three times. Once the keys fell into his hands, he furiously slapped his pockets confirming that his phone and lip balm were there. Despite he was dangerously close to being late for work, Lance paused to sniff the air.

 

He narrowed his eyes, “He’s doing it again.”

 

Wafting from the floor was the familiar electric smell that could only mean that the guy with the mullet in 416 was transmutating something.

 

Lance didn’t have time to contemplate why the hell somebody would be making this much magic this early in the morning. He probably was one of those jerks who uses alchemy to brew coffee or to cook his eggs. However, if it was something that small, the smell wouldn’t be that bad. It wasn’t a bad smell necessarily, it just was constantly getting trapped in Lance’s apartment.

 

After glancing at the clock, Lance yelped and ran out door, praying that his boss wouldn’t notice that he was late.

 

———

 

Lance moved his index finger in a slow circle to make the spoon in his mug stir his freshly steeped tea. He looked over from his laptop to check if the small spell set the spoon in motion. It was a quiet evening thankfully. It was a night filled with Netflix and much needed alone time. 

 

_ This is perfect, maybe I’ll be lucky and that jerk downstairs won’t stink up the whole building. _

 

As soon as the thought crossed his mind, his hopes were ruined.

 

Wafting through the floorboards, Lance smelled once again the electric scent. It smelled a little like thunder and that electric smell that happens right before lightning strikes. It was uniquely magical, and honestly, Lance was getting tired of it. He had to do something about this, 416 needed to learn how obnoxious this was.

 

Quickly grabbing his keys, Lance walked down the hallway to the stairwell. With each step, the scent got stronger.

 

_ God, how could his neighbors deal with it? _

 

Quickly locating the enemy’s apartment, Lance knocked on the door. There was music playing, some wobbly folk music that Lance would rather not listen to. From inside the apartment, he heard footsteps come to the door.

 

Opening up his door, 416 stepped into his entryway to talk to Lance. He was wearing a black t-shirt and grey sweatpants. His mullet was in a low ponytail, and goggles were placed on top of his bangs.

 

With worry on his face, he looked Lance up and down. “Can I help you?” he asked.

 

Lance looked down and realized he was still only wearing his pajama pants. Trying to hide his embarrassment, Lance crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“Dude, you’re using alchemy,” Lance simply accuses. 

 

Keith rolled his eyes, “So?”

 

“So, you’re stinking up the whole building!”

 

“Literally everybody uses magic. You live in 516 right? Sometimes you stink up my apartment with that wet earth smell when you move something really heavy.”

 

“It’s called petrichor,” Lance says through clenched teeth.

 

“If it bothers you that much,” 416 begins, ignoring Lance’s anger, “Just light a candle or boil apples and cinnamon together on a stovetop or something, that usually smells good.”

 

“No, I don’t want to, you need to stop.”

 

416 looked Lance up and down again as if he was contemplating what he was going to say. Quickly, his quizzical look changed to annoyed. He gave a negative hum, “No can do.” With that, Lance was met with a closed door.

 

Lance lifted his arm, ready to knock on the door again, but instead he opted to let out a quick yell of anger. It was quiet enough to not bother the whole floor, however, Lance’s subject of frustration hear him.

 

“Just get a sealing spell,” 416 shouted from inside his apartment.

 

———

 

Lo and behold, after work at Lance’s boring reception job, he walked over to the spell shop a block away from his apartment building on the way home.

 

Instantly, Lance was greeted by stacks of books, candles, mason jars, and small colored envelopes filled with dried plants or powders. Slowly, he walked, trying not to knock anything off of the overstuffed shelves. 

 

After a few minutes of aimless wandering and searching, Lance couldn’t find the sealing spell that 416 suggested.

 

Making his way towards the register, Lance decided to ask an employee for help.

 

“Excuse m—oh no, oh no no no,” Lance groaned.

 

At the register was the familiar face of 416. Black t-shirt still in place and goggles atop of his head, Lance noticed the name tag that read, “Keith”. He was also wearing a pair of white gloves with alchemy circles on his palms.

 

_ Those gloves look so goofy on him? They’re sort of cute pairing with the goggles though. Wait, why are you calling 416, I mean, Keith, cute? _

 

“Here to get that sealing spell?” Keith asks, with a smirk.

 

“You work here?” Lance intelligently says, still wrapped up in the gloves debacle.

 

“I’m the lead alchemist here,” Keith answers, ringing up a customer who was holding an inappropriate amount of candles in her arms. 

 

“What?” Lance responses, still in disbelief.

 

“I do custom orders at home, that’s why my apartment always has that alchemy smell going on,” Keith admits. Quietly, he asks the woman if she was having any trouble finding the candles.

 

Suddenly, everything clicked to Lance.

 

“Oh my god,” he whispered.

 

_ He was just doing his job, while I was being a jerk. Oh my god. I’m an ass. _

 

“You feel like an ass now, don’t you?” Keith asks, handing his receipt to the candle woman and giving her a warm smile.

 

Looks like Keith was a mind reader, too.

 

Lance grimaced, mumbling out an apology.

 

“Well maybe I can help you out, with finding a way to solve the smell problem,” Keith answered, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

 

———

 

Lance took the familiar route down to 416 and lightly knocked on the door. Keith quickly lowered the volume of his music and opened the door.

 

“I heard you need a strong man to do some heavy lifting,” Lance says in a goofy, low voice walking into the now familiar apartment.

 

“You and I both know that I’m the stronger of the two of us,” Keith says with a chuckle and a light punch to Lance’s shoulder.

 

“Alright, what do you need me to move and where to?” Lance asked, in his normal voice, getting down to business.

 

Keith pointed at the large tree stump that needed to be moved to the chalk made alchemy circle in the middle of the living room. Lance just nodded and with quick hand work, the stump floated and was placed down on to the transmutation circle. Suddenly, the room smelled like damp dirt.

 

Keith smiled as he snapped his goggles over his eyes in place. 

 

“Thanks babe,” he said with a quick kiss on Lance’s cheek.

 

Keith moved to rest on his knees in front of the circle. With a final deep breath, he placed his fingertips on the circle. With a flash, the stump was transformed into an elaborate chair.

 

Standing up, Keith dusted off his knees.

 

“You know,” Lance began, snaking his arm around Keith’s waist, “I think I’m starting to like the smell of summer storms.”

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is...weak at best but whatever.  
> tbh...I'm getting tired of writing klance but I have nothing else to write about unless I go back to writing haikyuu fic, and that doesn't really sound pleasant either? oh well. if anybody thinks of things, shoot me a message on tumblr or twitter!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/vicunad) | [tumblr](http://countvonroo.tumblr.com/) | [commission info](http://countvonroo.tumblr.com/post/149196715942)


End file.
